Ryoga's Melancholy
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: Ryoga returns to Nerima five years after he left. A two-song fic by me. My first RyogaxUkyo story and song fic. R&R pls.


**Ryoga's Melancholy**

--My first Ranma ½ fanfic/songfic/ RyogaxUkyo pairing  
--Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 . Just one fan dreaming of being Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

* * *

**Part 1: I'll Do My Crying in the Rain **(by The Everly Brothers)

Ryoga travels around Japan in search of his own hometown. _'This is the first time I'm going home in such a long time. I hope when I get there mother and father are there to greet me. But I should never expect since they also have bad sense of direction.'_ He thought. He was surprised when he saw Furinkan High in front of him. Today, the school is empty since it is a Sunday. _'Why do I end up in this place where I don't want to be.'_

_I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurtin' me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain _

It also has been awhile since he visited Nerima. In five years, the place had changed. He barely knew it was the same place where he would fight Ranma and the others. It was the last place he wants to end up since he doesn't want his heart to be crushed as he sees his object of affection in the arms of his rival. Now that Akane and Ranma are married, he wanted to never visit the place. But fate is cruel for the lost boy.

_If I wait for stormy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you so  
Only heartaches remain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain_

He walks to where his feet are taking him. He cursed his feet for taking him to the Tendo Dojo. _'Why of all places!? Why the most dreaded place on Earth?'_ he asked his fate. He heard some giggling from a lady following a man's laughter. He supposed it was Akane and Ranma talking about random things. He felt jealous and broken. Then, raindrops fell from the sky. He didn't know if he was to thank Kami or not. He wanted to thank him so Akane won't see him but he also didn't want to thank him since he'll turn into P-chan and Akane would hug him and tell him she misses the pig. It'll make things harder for him. More heartache would be supplied for him.

_Rain drops fallin' from heaven  
Could never take away my misery  
But since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

He thanked Kami for another reason—for letting him cry unseen. He could always hide as P-chan and cry. Fate is really letting Ryoga suffer. Akane saw him. "Oh P-chan! It has been a long time since I last saw you. I missed you. Give mama a hug!" Akane said with excitement even if she had been soaked in the rain. Ryoga's inner self was battling whether to run away or accept Akane's hug. He froze and so he had no choice but to let Akane hug him. The cursed pig had waterfalls of tears, both of joy and pain.

_  
Some day when my cryin's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool but till then darling you'll  
Never see me complain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain _

The rain had ceased all of a sudden and the skies revealed a weak-hued rainbow. Ranma showed no trace of jealousy when the lost boy looked at him (or rather her since he also had contact with cold water). "Let's go Akane. We'll be late for Shampoo and Mousse's wedding" Ranma said. Ryoga was shocked when he heard Ranma's statement. _'Whoa! A miracle for the couple… I thought Shampoo loathed Mousse,' _he thought as Akane carried him. "But before that, go there as a man." Akane said as she poured hot water onto her husband. She gave a sweet smile to Ranma, sweeter than any smile she gave to any person and pecked her lips onto his. As Ryoga watched this, his broken heart was smashed into finer pieces. He can't take it anymore and so he cried as unnoticed as possible.

_I'll do my cryin' in the rain  
I'll do my cryin' in the rain_

As P-chan, he watched Shampoo and Mousse exchange vows in front of his eyes. His heart is pierced by daggers every time the couple shows their love for each other. _'I can never be like that since Akane and Ranma are already married. There is no other woman I can love besides my mom and Akane, Even Akari couldn't replace her' _he thought as sadness began to replace the blood in his heart. It rained once again and he escaped from Akane's arms. "Wait P-chan!" Akane cried as the pig escaped. He ran as fast as he could and hid behind a trash can to rest. He sobbed to help his melancholy lessen but it made it worse. Then he heard a familiar voice say, "Ryoga? Is that you?" It was Ukyo.

* * *

**Part 2: Destiny **(by Avril Lavigne)

_Destiny_

_  
_It was Ukyo, dressed in a purple kimono. "Come in and let's talk." She said as she opened the door of her home so the black piglet can enter. He followed her instruction. Ukyo boiled water and went upstairs to get clothes for Ryoga. When she returned, she carried a towel and men's wear for him. The kettle whistled which signaled that it was ready. She poured it on the lost boy. After that, she looked away so Ryoga can at least wrap the towel on his body.

_  
searching for my destiny  
not knowing where to look  
searching all over the world  
pointless without a system_

After Ryoga wore the clothes, Ukyo said, "Why haven't you come back for five years?"

"Who knows? I've been traveling all over Japan. I don't even know where I have headed. I am only a traveler." He replied but the okonomiyaki chef was not satisfied. "But why haven't you sent Akane or Ran-chan letters just like before? You didn't even show up in their wedding." She said. Ryoga was warmed. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of Ukyo. The fact that she remembers him not showing up or even writing letters. Tears began to form on his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

_  
Where is my destiny?  
Where and what is my destiny?  
You will always know  
that I'm looking for it with you_

She sighed. "If you can't get over with Ran-chan and Akane's wedding, so did I." she confessed, "the only joy I have is cooking okonomiyaki for my customers." She looked at Ryoga with a concerned look. "Why not look for something that can make you happy and forget about them?" she said. "Like what? All I ever did in my life was fight, travel and… love Akane." he said as his voice trailed off. He wanted to cry but he was not comfortable since Ukyo is with him.

(chorus)  
_Is it in the sky?  
Under the sea or on the ground?  
In a wood or in the deserts?  
On a mountain or in a valley?_

She patted his shoulder. "Cry all you want… don't worry. We're on the same boat after all." She said with more emotion. He gladly took her invitation. Every tear is every moment he suffered from regret, pain, and longing to be loved. "Maybe you need to stay here and cry all you want. Feel at home since I need to go back to the reception. I only went back to get my gift." She said. "Please… can you just stay here for a minute?" he asked as if he was a hopeless case. "Uh, I don't know honey but they maybe waiting for me. I don't want them to worry." She said. Ryoga understood and so he lets her go even though it was against his will. She lets him stay upstairs since it would be better for him.

_Together we will find our destiny  
Together we will search  
All those years, looking  
All those years, pointless_

As Ryoga contemplated alone in the room, he lets painful and joyful memories pass. As his thoughts went on, he realized that he was upset of one point of his life. There were other things that made him happy other than Akane. As he enumerated them, he felt stupid. Even though love was painful it still is sweet. Love was rejected but there was someone who is waiting for you. That person may appear as a friend or an enemy. As he thought more and more, not about his heartache but his destiny, he drifted to dreamland. It was odd since he never dreamt of a person other than Akane and Ranma. This time it was different. It was a she. She felt so familiar. She was facing the other direction so he can't see her face that much. All he knew is that she had chestnut brown hair and a warm smile. You can also feel her passion 

even though her heart is shattered. His heart began to race. He felt that her smile mended his heart. Once again, he fell in love. But it all began to blur and he can hear someone calling his name.

_Why do I say it was pointless  
Looking for it with you  
I will give you the reason_

"Ryoga, Ryoga…"

As his eyed opened, he saw Ukyo's face. "Ukyo?"

He felt the same way that he felt in his dream. As he observes the pictures in his dream, the girl resembles Ukyo. So he asked Kami-sama silently, _'If the girl in my dream appears to be Ukyo, she may be my destiny, right?'_

"Let's eat now! Konatsu is waiting for us…"

"Uh… sure…"

'_Haha… now I realize how stupid I was. There, the person I never expected may be my destiny' _

Two years have passed. Now, Ryoga is wearing his tuxedo. He sees his bride wearing an elegant off shoulder wedding dress. Simple but beautiful. When she reached the altar, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I love you, Ukyo."

"I love you, too, darling."

_My destiny...is you..._

* * *

a/n: yay! I finished my first Ranma fic… (applause) This is one weird kind of fic because it is a 2-song fic.

Hope you liked it. If you do, then thank you. If not, then it's your choice. I respect your decision.

R&R please. Thank you.


End file.
